Lil Birdie's Lovey Dovey Letter
by xxHaruka
Summary: Kai tries to write a love letter to a very lovable nekojin...what happens? [KaixRei] Oneshot


I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Sorry for not updating... --; Here is a one-shot as a uh 'present'? Ehehehehe.e... Please enjoy:

**Little birdie's lovey dovey Letter**

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters of Beyblade do no belong to me, they belong to Takao Aoki.

The song/lyrics do not belong to me. They belong to Tackey and Tsubasa. Translation of the lyrics is from www dot ear-tweak dot com/wind/sayonara dot htm

**Edit: This has been edited so that it won't be as boring and corny as the original :) I also changed the song Kai sings for Rei. (Credits are on the disclaimer)**

* * *

Kai began to stutter. He did **not** want to ask for advice from **him**.

Yuriy Ivanov.

Sure, Yuriy was his psycho best friend, buuuuuuuuuuuut...

There's just one insee-winsee problem...

Yuriy **loved** to tease about Kai's tiny (**coughHUGEcough**) crush (-**cough-undyinglove-cough-**) foooooooooooorr...

Someone... -**coughcough-ReiKon-coughcough-**

Becauuuuseeeeeeeeee...

It seems that he 'was given' (-**coughcough-hethreateaned-coughcough-**) information from a 'reliable source' (-**cough-MaxandTakaospilledthebeans-cough-**) thaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt...Rei also had an undying love (-**cough-theyonlysaidthatReilovedhim,nothaveaundyingloveforhim...-cough-**) for him, too.

So now that he is uber confident that Rei likes him back, he could tell him.

Buuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt...since he's a bit shy and stupid at expressing his feelings— even though he's **THE **Kai Hiwatari—he's asking psychopath (a.k.a., Yuriy) advice on how to do it without actually saying it...

"...Yuriy...-kun..." Kai's left eye twitched as he added the suffix, "Can you give me advice on something?"

"Ha! It's about your undying looooooooooooooovee to Rei-_chan_!" Yuriy grinned when he saw that both of Kai's eyes twitched (XD).

"Yees..." Kai gritted his teeth, "_Please_...Yuriy-_kun_."

"Wow, you must be really desperate...you called me Yuriy-kun, twice!"

_I am **NOT **desperate! I just need advice..._

"Hmm anyways, what kind of advice you want now?" Yuriy raised an eyebrow.

_Sigh _"How the hell are you supposed to tell someone your feelings without actually telling them?"

"Isn't it better to just tell him straight forward?"

I glared at him.

"Oh right, you're too prideful...sigh...you're such an idiot."

My glare deepened.

"Okay! Okay! Uh...here, just write him a lovey dovey letter. There."

"What the hell?" I swore, "How the hell am I supposed to write a _love_ letter?"

"Ehem...who was the one who waved a 100 correct English test paper INFRONT of my face?" Yuriy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh...Boris!"

Yuriy just smacked his head, "Ugh, just finish the letter and then give it to me. I'll check it over."

--------------------

So for the next few days, Kai wrote the love letter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd there!" He gave it to Yuriy to check it over.

Yuriy let his eyes scan the letters carefully, soon after, they snuck in to the teacher's photocopying room to photocopy the letter, just in case.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

"Put it in his shoe locker(1), duh." Yuriy rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?" Kai's eyes widened.

"I. Said. Put. It. In. His. Shoe. Locker." Yuriy said slowly.

"WHy?" Kai asked stupidly, and instead of a reply, he got a smack on the head.

"So he can **READ** it, dumbass." Yuriy rolled his eyes again.

"Oh." Kai headed for the shoe lockers. Good thing they skipped class.

_Hmmmmmmmm.,...damn it. I know there's something wrong with the letter, but I just can't see what's wrong...hmmmmm...oh well. _Yuriy grinned. "I guess I'll go back to class, seeing I have nothing better to do!"

With Rei, 3rd person

After School:

"Augh! I can't believe it!" Takao started, "We're having another Japanese test!"

"Takao, don't forget, me and Max aren't Japanese and you **ARE.**" Rei rolled his eyes.

"But it's sooo hard!" He began to whine again.

"Takao..." Max sqeatdropped.

Soon, Takao got to their shoe lockers and changed out of their school shoes and into their sneakers. When they reached Rei's, a letter was placed nicely on top of his shoes.

"What the hell?" Takao, Max and Rei cried at the same time.

"Man, Rei! You got a _love letter_! GASP! You have an admirer!" Takao pointed accusingly to Rei.

Max swatted his hand as he said, "Takao, it's not polite to point."

Rei ignored everything as he took out his shoes and stuffed the letter to his already full school bag.

-----------------------

When Rei got home, he did his homework, took a shower, ate dinner, and played games. There were still 2 more hours before he would feel tired and he had nothing to do.

Rei glanced at the letter lying innocently there, crying out 'READ ME! READ ME!'

Rei sighed as he walked over to it as he sat down with the letter in his hands.

_Dear Rei,_

_This is my first time writing a love letter, so I do not know how the hell to write one. Anyways, a close friend of mine told me to write lovey dovey stuff, but I'd rather write my thoughts instead._

_I really like you a lot, you know? It's just that sometimes...I'm just too prideful. Sometimes, I'm unable to express my feelings freely. _

_I really like you. _

_If you like me back, please, tomorrow after school, meet me at the roof. You will hear singing..._

_That singing is for you. _

_Yours truly,_

And then, there was no more.

Rei re-read the whole thing.

_What the hell? There's no signature or any clues that say who wrote this! What?_

He slapped his forehead, whoever wrote this must have been nervous enough to forget to write their signature...

---------------------

"Is there something wrong?" Kai asked as Yuriy slapped his (Yuriy's) forehead.

"Kai! You baka(2)" Yuriy exclaimed.

"What?" Kai cried.

"Look!" Yuriy pointed to Kai's love letter.

"Whats wrong—" Kai's eyes widened when he saw the mistake.

_Now I know what was missing... _

"Shit! I forgot to write my name! Augh!" Kai grabbed his head in anger and annoyance.

"You idiot! How is Rei going to respond if he doesn't know who it's from? Baka!" Yuriy scolded.

"Weren't you the one who was proofreading it?" Kai yelled.

"I just PROOFREADING not checking for SIGNATURES! Geez." Yuriy explained.

"Now what?" Kai asked calmly after a while.

"I guess you'll just have to tell him straightforwardly." Yuriy explained, "Sorry bud."

Kai ran his hand through his hair and he lowered his head, deep in thought. _What the hell can I tell him? Geez...this sucks. _He sighed again, saying goodbye to his best friend as he left for home, thinking about words to say to the neko-jin.

--------------------

The next morning came as Kai walked into the school, tired.

All night, he couldn't think of anything to say to the neko-jin, so instead, he practiced singing the song for him.

After school...that would be the time that decides his future...

Pfft...

That sounded so corny...

----------------------

**With Rei**

_Ba-Dump_ (3)

During class, Rei held his chest the whole time, his heart beating fast. He kept wondering to himself who could've written he letter.

He frowned.

Soon, he was in a day dream. He was imagining that it was Kai Hiwatari who could've written the letter.

_It'd be so romantic if he sang just for me..._

He sighed dreamily. Then, he imagined Kai writing the love letter without signing his name and stuffing it in Rei's shoe locker.

Unconsciously, Rei laughed out loud.

"Kon-san, may I ask what is so funny?" The evil teacher, Yoshikawa-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Err...n-nothing, ma'am...oops...I mean, SIR!" Rei stood up and bowed hastily, while his classmates laughed at Rei's mistake.

"Clean up duty for you!" Yoshikawa-sensei yelled as Rei's heart broke.

How could he find out his secret crush now?

-------------------

After school

Rei's original plan was to meet his secret crush, then do clean up duties...buuut...

That damned Yoshikawa just HAD to stay in the class to finish 'marking' people's homework, so now, Rei can't sneak out.

When the bell rung and everyone left the class room, he saw Kai walk by his class room, and to the stairway that leads to the roof. Rei's heart was beating quickly and happily, but Yoshikawa just HAD to stay in there, thus making Rei feel heart broken once again.

Since his class room was at the top floor, they had a stair case right beside them, leading to the roof, so they could hear anything that was loud.

Rei started by sweeping the floors, when suddenly, beautiful music was heard.

(_Lyrics _– Original Lyrics/Singing

**_Lyrics _**– English translation)

_Moshimo hitotsu dake  
Tatta hitotsu dake  
Kanaerareru nara  
Nani o inoru kana_

_**If there was just one,  
And no more than one  
wish that could come true,  
I wonder what I would wish for...**_

_Ima doko ni iru no?  
Ima dare to iru no?  
Aoi sora miyage…  
Sotto toikakaeru._

_**Where are you now?  
Who are you with now?  
I secretly ask these gifts  
of the blue sky.**_

_WITH YOU sugu soba ni  
Ita koro no kimi ga inai  
WITH YOU hanaretemo  
Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni_

_**With you, so near at my side;  
But now, you're no longer here...  
With you, although we're apart,  
That won't change, in spite of the promise I made.**_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara  
Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni  
_

_**Though we'll become memories,  
It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side,  
A painful breath suddenly overcame me,  
To soar to a distant place to reach you.**_

_Kitto sono mirai  
Boku wa mou inai  
Sore dake no koto ni  
Yatto kizuitai yo_

_**In the times to come,  
I've already gone away,  
I've finally come to realize  
Just what it means.**_

_FOR ME mayoitteta  
Boku no se o oshite kureta  
FOR ME hohoemi ni  
Kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi _

_**For me, I'd lost my way,  
You took my hand in yours.  
For me, in a smile,  
Your sad eyes were hidden.**_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru  
Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita  
Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai  
Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni _

_**Although we may become a farewell,  
I'd whispered that I wanted to be by your side,  
I can't voice my unforgiven memories,  
But at least this prayer will reach you.**_

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite  
Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara _

_**My unending memories are released into the sky,  
Although I'm alone, I'll continue on...**_

_Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni  
Mabushii omoide no hikari o utsushite  
Setsunai tameiki ga iro azayaka ni  
Maiagare kono omoi no subete todokete kure. _

_**It's like the day the cherry blossoms danced about,  
Reflecting the light of radiant memories,  
In a painful sigh, bright with  
all these feelings, soaring to reach you**._

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara  
Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_**Although we may become memories,  
It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side,  
But because farewells are for tomorrow's sake,  
they will soar to a distant place to to reach you.**_

Rei dropped the broom stick. As he ran to the stair case, ignoring the yells of Yoshikawa-sensei.

Standing in the middle of the roof was none other than Kai Hiwatari. Rei's heart skipped a beat because of happiness. How could someone so cold...sing so beautifully?

"K-Kai..." Rei mumbled as he took a step forward, his heart was beating so fast, it was like it was about to burst.

Kai turned around in shock, he really came!

"Rei...!" Kai embraced Rei as Rei embraced him also.

"Kai...you...you sing so beautifully." Rei commented burying his face into Kai's shoulder.

"Rei...I've... always liked you, you know?" Kai closed his eyes, if this was a dream; please don't let him ever wake up.

"I-I've been in love with you for a long time, too..." Rei started to get teary, not because he was sad, because he was happy. The one he had loved is with him right now.

"Will you be with me, forever?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"Yes..."

——————————————————

Although we may become memories,  
It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side,  
**But because farewells are for tomorrow's sake**,  
they will soar to a distant place to reach you.

--------------------------------------------

O-O

I believe this is one of my worst works ever... sorry about having too much fluffiness...blah.

I only like the idea of having a love letter in the story...that was all

Stay Tuned!

PS. Download the song Sotsugyou Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni // Graduation For tomorrow we say goodbye by Tackey&Tsubasa –Gives out a fangirlish scream- xD (that was the song used), it's really good!

**Translation:**

**(1)SInce they are in Japan, instead of a locker, they have a shoe locker because they only have to stay in one classroom for the whole year. The shoe locker is for changing your shoes when you get in or out of the school.**

**(2)Baka – means stupid or idiot in Japanese.**

**(3) Ba-Dump – Just like doki doki/dokun dokun, a sound of someone's heartbeat beating quickly.**


End file.
